The overall goal of this study is to ascertain the value of slow release sodium fluoride intermittently applied with continuous calcium citrate therapy in the management of spinal osteoporosis. The objective of the study is to continue and to expand ongoing randomized placebo-controlled study in order to obtain validation of findings obtained from a non- randomized trial.